A New Beginning
by Egypts
Summary: Ankti Rose, a new trainer sets out on her adventure. An adventure with her three new friends, Fell, Ty and Zan. Old Story moved to this account.
1. New Beginning, New Friends

A New Beginning  
  
Story was originally on the account Mistletou but hey, it's not now. Cause I changed accounts. Sue me! No, don't actually.  
  
I don't own Pokemon, Pokeballs, Pokedexes, Flying Monkeys, in fact, I own nothing. Except for this cardboard box and this laptop. Minee! Okay. Just read.. -------------------------------  
  
It was night in the town of Dewford. A ten year old girl sat on her bed, watching the clock tick away. The date was 30th of October. Her birthday. Tomorrow, she too would begin her pokemon journey.  
  
The youngster had shoulder length dirty blonde hair tied in two scruffy bunches. Her eyes were a odd cold blue. In her hands she held small dolls: Two trainers, a black haired boy and a orange haired girl. The dolls were models of her two heroes; Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. Ash was the current pokemon league champ. Misty was his wife who was part of the elite four.  
  
Ankti Rose was the girls name. A loud voice boomed from downstairs, instructing Ankti to go to bed. Ankti put away her dolls carefully and climbed into bed. A moment later, her mum and dad appeared. "Good Night Ankti, sweet dreams", her dad said softly. Her mum nodded,"Yeah..now you must sleep, its going to be a big day tomorrow so you must get plenty of sleep", her mother instructed.  
  
Ankti nodded, turning off the light the moment her parents left. She glanced over at the other bed in the corner, which her older sister Belle had slept in before she too had left on a journey. Belle was 11. Ankti also had a five year old brother named Seth.  
  
Ankti closed her eyes tightly but sleep did not come. After a hour, Ankti glanced at the clock. 12:00. She gasped softly. It was offically the day she would become a pokemon trainer! At that moment a rush of fatigue overcame her. She gazed out the window at the moon above the sea. A large figure leapt from the sea, flying high above the moon and Ankti realised she had just witnessed Lugia.  
  
-*-  
  
"Come on Ankt! Get up, get up!", yelled Seth, the youngest member of the Rose family. Ankti groaned, her whole body stiff,"You better hurry, Belle won't stay for long!". Ankti gasped, remembering that today was the day when she would get her special pokemon!  
  
Ankti jumped out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans, a white singlet shirt and a black hoodie. She quickly ran down stairs, tripping on the last one and landing on something soft. "Oh! Hi Belle!", Ankti cried with surprise. It was Belles turn to groan, for she had been the human pillow,"Come on Ankt, lets get you outta here..". Ankti grinned, following Belle into the kitchen. Belle had grown over the few monthes when Ankti had last seen her. Belle had long wavy black hair and blue eyes like Ankti. Only now Belle looked more like a young woman and was acting like it.  
  
"Here, Ankt honey, get some food down you before you go to Professor Oaks", her mother said, handing Ankt a piece of toast. Ankt mumbled her thanks in between mouthfuls.  
  
Her dad came in and started taking photos of her in her new gear which she had got for her birthday; a cellphone, a watch, a map, a bag, 10 pokeballs, a camera, new clothes and a pokedex from Professor Birch. All the items were packed (apart from the bag obviously) in her new backpack.  
  
Finally, after many farewells, Belle and Ankti made their way out of the house. Both were going to the Kanto Region. Of course that could take days, so they were getting teleported there by Nurse Joys Alakazam.  
  
They reached the pokemon center and were surprised to find another trainer waiting there. "Hello. Are you going to Kanto too?", the trainer, who was a pale girl around the same age as Ankti with long red hair and jaded eyes, said to Ankti. Ankti nodded,"Yeah. Going to get my new pokemon from Professor Oak", Ankti replied.  
  
Belle smiled at Ankti and checked her watch,"I've gotta go! Good Luck!", she said, before disapearing into the pokemon center. "I'm Ankti Rose of Dewford Town", Ankti said, extending her tanned hand. "Felicity Banks of Slateport. Call me Fell", the girl replied, shaking her hand. The two new friends walked into the pokemon center. Nurse Joy sat behind a desk, typing on her laptop. A Alakazam stood beside her. "Hello Nurse Joy", Ankti said loudly. "Oh! Hello girls, didn't hear you come in! You must be Ankti and Felicity, is that right?", Nurse Joy said sweetly. The pair nodded. "Right. To Pallet Town in the Kanto Region like Belle Rose?", Nurse Joy continued. They nodded again. "Right, take a step forward and Alakazam will do his stuff!". They grinned at each before both taking a step forward. Next thing Ankti knew, she was in a strange little town outside a giant building.  
  
Fell gasped,"Look! Its them! Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower-Ketchum!". Ankti looked to where she was looking at was surprised to see her heroes exiting the building. Misty had tears in her eyes and Ash was murmuring words of comfort to her.  
  
Ankti gasped softly, as she watched her heroes make their way over to a big house. Ankti and Fell entered the building. Scientists were everywhere!  
  
"Lets go upstairs!", Fell whispered quietly. They made their way through many rooms until they finally found one with Professor Oak. Two boys were seated there already and Ankti and Fell quickly took their seats beside them.  
  
Professor Oak looked up,"Ah, yes. You're all here. Zanith Ketchum, Tyrone Carter, Felicity Banks and Ankti Rose", he said, reading from a strip of paper,"I suppose you already have your pokedexes. Zan, I already gave you yours. I trust Professor Birch gave you your pokedexes on your birthdays girls and Ty, what about you? You live in Cianwood City which is far away from Professor Elm, did you get yours?", Professor Oak questioned. The brown headed hazel eyed boy who looked around 10 years old nodded,"Yeah. My dad flew me to his lab". Professor Oak nodded,"Splendid, now follow me!"  
  
The group got up, running to catch up with the swift-footed Professor Oak. He lead them into the large circular room, closing the door behind them. "Here I have 3 pokeballs. Charmander, Cyndaquil and Torchic. I'll call your names out alphabetically so you can take your pick. Fell Banks. Take your pick", Professor Oak said.  
  
Fell took a step forward, picking up the three pokeballs, she released the pokemon. She examined them all, speaking calmly to each of them and Ankti could see she would make a great trainer.  
  
Finally, she turned back to the group,"I think I'll take torchic. Shes a real cutie!", she murmured. "Okay. Would you like to nicename her?", Oak asked. "Yeah. Her name will be Chi-Chi!", she said, eyes shining.  
  
Ankti glanced at the two boys who were finding it hard to contain themselves. Ankti glared at them,"Thats a cute name Fell!", she piped up. "Thanks Ankt!", Fell said, pleased with her choice. She returned torchic to its pokeball and stood next to Ankt.  
  
"Ty, your turn", Oak said calmly. Ty quickly chose cyndaquil and named him Storm. Zan then took charmander and named him Shade.  
  
It was then that Ankti realised there were no pokemon left and her stomach gave a awful lurch,"Uh..professor..", she mumbled. "Yes Ankt?", he replied. "There..are..no..pokemon left..for me", she stuttered. Oak looked grim,"Thats right. Theres four of you. Well, I'm sorry but I have to go to the pokemon center in Viridian now to see to a injured pokemon. You may go back home and see what Birch has", Oak said and left.  
  
Ankti was stunned. Her dream. Was ruined. Gone. Fell, who was exiting the room, heard the conversation and entered the room again,"That like..sucks!", she said meaningfully. Zan and Ty came back in,"Hey, is it true? You didn't get a pokemon?", Ty asked. Ankti managed a nod,"..Yeah. I..", she choked on her words and left the room silently.  
  
Exiting the building, Ankti ran for the forest. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she would get a pokemon, with or without Oaks help. She heard shouts from behind and stopped, wiping away the tears.  
  
Zan, Ty and Fell came after her,"Ankti. We have made a decision. We will all journey together and we want you to come with us", Fell said firmly. Ankti looked about at the trio,"Re-really?". They nodded,"Thats great!". Ankti's grief was replaced with happiness. She had often heard of Belles friends, Mike and Caleb, who she had travelled with. Now Ankti could have friends to travel with too, just like Ash, Misty and Brock had done.  
  
"Wow, we'll be like Ash, Misty and Brock!", she said aloud. Zan coughed loudly and Ankti realised how much he looked like Ash. With Mistys blue eyes. Ketchum. The professor had called him Zan Ketchum. "You're Ash and Mistys son, aren't you?", Ankti asked. Zan nodded sheepishly,"..Yeah". "Oh my god! COOL!", Fell gushed. Ty rolled his eyes,"Lets get going. We'll catch you a pokemon of your choice Ankti!"  
  
-*-  
  
Half an hour later, after many failed attempts of catching various pokemon, the group headed to Viridians pokecenter to heal their pokemon. Ankti was still pokemon-less.  
  
They were surprised to find no Nurse Joy at the desk and the three pokemon trainers took seats, nursing their injured pokemon.  
  
Ankti wandered about the room. Finally, Nurse Joy entered the room, looking VERY pale. "Can..I help you?", she said to the kids. They all began talking at once, except for Ankti who watched the door Nurse Joy had came in from.  
  
Nurse Joy, apparently ignoring the various cries of the kids, saw Ankti watching and silently lead her into the room.  
  
Ankti ran to a small operation table where a small crimson vulpix lay. Bleeding. Its breathing was shallow and it looked hardly older that a fortnight.  
  
Professor Oak resided on the far side of the room, all hope gone. Ankti frowned and lay her warm hand on the young ones side. Its ash-black eyes gazed longingly at her and its breathing became more regular.  
  
Ankti grabbed the bandages off the trolley beside the poor thing and began carefully bandaging it. Finally, it was all bandaged up. It gave a feeble meow and Ankti pet it gently.  
  
Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, Zan, Ty and Fell all stood about, watching with amazement. Finally Professor Oak spoke,"Fine. Ankti, you may have this vulpix although it may take time to fully heal. It was attacked by wild houndoom". Ankti gasped, thanking Professor Oak over and over again.  
  
Nurse Joy gave her a blanket and she carefully lifted the young vulpix up, holding it close to her,"I will name her Yuki". Zan, Ty and Fell were grinning. "We all have fire pokemon now!", Zan said, grinning. Ty laughed,"Yeah, we should have a fire title!". Fell nodded,"Like. Fire Flames or something". They all laughed and exited the pokemon center, and Ankti knew that she really had began her adventure.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Pfft. Oh yeah, that was original :x Flame, Review, Post meaningless crap, I don't care. I just want to read an email :D 


	2. Seeya Later

A New Beginning  
  
Yawn. These chapters are boring. I like Chapter 4. So yeah. Go away! Read previous chapter and you'll know that I own dirt. ---------------------------  
  
The group walked through Virdian Forest. It had been two hours since they had left the pokemon center. Ankti had rang her parents and told them the news. It had taken a while to explain, because of all the complications at the lab.  
  
So now, the group found themselves alone and..lost. Ty and Zan began arguing, Ty insisting that the correct route was to cut straight through the forest, whilst Zan said it was safer to keep to the dusty trail.  
  
Fell and Ankti exchanged glances at each, smiling thinly. Beside each trainer sat a fire pokemon. By Ty sat a small cyndaquil. Next to Zan, a charmander. A little torchic sat on Fell's head, fast asleep.  
  
Ankti smiled to herself as she looked down at her partner, a vulpix. As if feeling her gaze on it, the vulpix, Yuki, lifted it's maw weakly. Ankti gave Yuki a light pat on her crimson head. In return, it gave a small 'vul'.  
  
"Hey, Guys, not meaning to interupt on your convo, but could we please just make a decision? It seems we're lost enough already, and I've starved!", Fell said loudly, stepping between the two boys. Ankti nodded, taking a step forward also,"Yeah, I don't think it's wise to stray too faraway into the wilderness".  
  
Zan hesitated, then gave a nod,"Fine. Lets take a vote. Who agrees that we should keep to the trail?". Ankti rose her hand, knowing that it was only common-sense to follow the path.  
  
"Who votes on going straight ahead, like the map shows?", Ty said gruffly. Fells hand rose.  
  
"This is going no where! We have to make a decision, or else we'll never get going!", Zan moaned.  
  
"Maybe we should go our separate ways and then we'll see! How about we meet at Pewter City Pokemon Center, at say..2PM?", Ty said.  
  
Zan thought for a moment then nodded,"Yes, lets. Coming Ankti?", he asked, pointing to the path. Ankti nodded, then turned to Fell,"Well, I'll be seeing you then. Good Luck!".  
  
Fell gave a nod in return,"Cya!"  
  
-*-  
  
Zan paused to wait for Ankti who was tieing her shoelace. Ankti stood up, looking about. She found it strange how they had not came across a single pokemon yet. As if reading her mind, Zan frowned,"Really, if some pokemon don't turn up soon, I won't have enough experience to beat Kali, Pewter Cities Gym Leader".  
  
Ankti nodded,"Yeah, I would battle you, only, well, Yuki isn't quite up to it yet".  
  
Zan gave a nod,"So how are you planning to defeat Kali with a sick little vulpix?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping to catch a pokemon, but..well, no such luck", Ankti said, almost sadly.  
  
"Yeah..", murmured Zan,"Maybe if we search a little, some will just pop out and give us something to be happy about".  
  
At precisely that moment, the skies and above were flooded by pokemon flight. Pidgeys, Spearows, Butterfrees, you name it. Ankti gasped and withdrew her camera, taking several pictures.  
  
Zan laughed,"At this rate, you won't have any film left by the time we reach Pewter!".  
  
Ankti shook her head, grinning before taking a few more. Shortly after, the skies cleared only to reveal darkened clouds and it began to rain. Ankti and Zan ducked under the trees for cover.  
  
After ten minutes of walking under the trees, Ankti heard soft cooing. She ignored it, but the further they went, the louder it got. She glanced at Zan who was frowning, and looking about, obviously trying to find the source of that noise.  
  
"Pidgey..pidgey..", the noise continued. Ankti was now certain that there was a nest of pidgeys about and began searching the tree tops.  
  
Zan saw them first. In the distance, a whole tree was surrounded by pidgeys, pidgeotto and pidgeot of all sizes, all ages. Ankti gasped quietly, putting her hand to her mouth.  
  
"C'mon, this is our chance to catch some pokemon!", Zan said, racing forward. The bird pokemon became quiet as Zan came into view. One particularly large pidgeot flew forward to greet Zan and Ankti looked on in surprise.  
  
"Hey Pidgeot! Ankt, this is my dads Pidgeot!", Zan exclaimed. Ankti took a few nervous steps forward, extending her hand to touch the beautiful pidgeot. It cooed softly, then turned around, giving orders to its family.  
  
Two small pidgeys came forward, stumbling slightly. One was a scruffy male, mostly brown with random cream spots dotted over it. The other was a beautiful girl, a tanned color that blended with its cream belly.  
  
It seemed obvious enough that these were two were to go with Zan and Ankti.  
  
Ankti gently threw a pokeball at the girl, capturing it inside. Zan did the same with the male.  
  
They were about to turn to leave when the Pidgeot cooed again. Zan nodded, understandingly.  
  
"Pidgeot says she can take us to Pewter on her back", Zan said, then hopped on the birds back. Ankti, slightly taken aback by the thought of flying on a pokemon, nodded then hopped on clumsily, falling off.  
  
"You go in front. Don't want you falling off the back, now do we?", Zan said, smirking smugly. Ankti nodded, slightly flustered as she hopped on a second time.  
  
"And we're off!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Giggle. Lamee! REVIEW, DAMNIT! 


	3. Fly, Fly Away!

A New Beginning  
  
Lameeee. Giggle! I like YGO better :D Bye. ---------  
  
They were flying! Ankti had never felt so high up.  
  
The breeze calmed her. She snuggled into Pidgeots feathers.  
  
"We'll be there in about half an hour", Zans voice said from behind her,"How about we give out pidgeys a test flight?".  
  
Ankti nodded and she released her pidgey, holding the pretty bird in her hands. It cooed softly, making itself comfortable on Anktis lap.  
  
"She needs a name", said Ankti to herself. Zan must of heard her because he replied,"So does mine".  
  
The pidgeys took a few test flights, Pidgeot sometimes had to make quick dives in order to save the pidgeys as they plummeted to the ground. As their pokemon flew, Ankti and Zan discussed names.  
  
"I like Foofy", Zan said,"So I'm calling him Foofy".  
  
Ankti smiled,"Its cute! I'll call mine..Floss".  
  
Zan grinned,"Okay, cool, Foofy and Floss!"  
  
The birds cooed softly and flew over to join their trainers. They hadn't been flying for long before the same famous spearows flew towards them. Pidgeot found it difficult to attack with two passengers and had to speed up.  
  
"Hold on tight!", Zan said into Anktis ear. She clung to Pidgeot and he clung to her.  
  
Foofy sat on Zans lap, Floss sat on Anktis shoulder because Yuki was in Anktis lap. They were gaining on them fast. All of a sudden, their pidgeys flew out of their laps and Pidgeot turned to help the little ones. Yet it seemed they weren't in any trouble, they were taking the spearows on!  
  
Whoosh! One spearow went flying down to earth, distracting the others for a moment.  
  
Fwack! Another two went down.  
  
Fwoosh! Whack! Half a dozen were lying on the ground.  
  
The remaining lot hesitated, then started chirping loudly, attracting their leader..the fearrow.  
  
"Come back Floss!", Ankti screamed over the wind. They were helpless while airborn.  
  
Foofy and Floss were caught in a gust, flying in circles till they felt sick. Ankti found in hard to sit still while she saw her new friend because tormented. The fearrow flew in, pecking the pidgeys silly.  
  
Both Zan and Ankti fumbled for their pidgeys pokeballs so they could return them where they would be safe.  
  
Pidgeot descended down and once again thye had to grab hold of each other to save themselves from falling to their doom.  
  
Meanwhile, the pidgeys were holding up a pretty good fight! They were working as a team to dodge the fearrows ferocious attacks. The fearrow slowly tired and they striked it with hard pecks and gusts of winds until the fearrow fainted.  
  
Zan and Ankti stared amazed at the bird fell past them, slamming to the ground.  
  
Then, it happened. The weak little pidgeys with the exhilerating amount of energy began to glow.  
  
And evolved. Their little pidgeys were now pidgeottos!  
  
"Floss..", Ankti said softly. This was the last thing she had expected.  
  
Zan was smiling as he leaned out and stroked Foofy.  
  
They spent the rest of the flight in silence and came to touch down on the edge of Pewter City 5 minutes later.  
  
"Thank-you Pidgeot, hope we meet again", Zan and Ankti said, waving as Pidgeot flew away.  
  
Zan grinned,"Now lets get to that PokeCenter!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
That touched my heart. Really. REVIEW. 


	4. Shut up, Ty!

A New Beginning  
  
After 15,000 billion years, I have updated. Cause Liz told me too. And what Liz says, go. So.. yeah. I don't actually use this account anymore. I actually use.. Egypts :o  
  
--------------------------  
  
All was quiet in the Viridian Forest. Well, almost quiet.  
  
"Yeah, so the whole house is on fire now and them water pokemon are standing about staring and--", Tyrone Carter, a tall green-eyed, blonde- haired boy, owner of one Cyndaquil named Storm, was abruptly cut off by a girl, namely Felicity Banks, a pale red-haired girl, owner of Chi-Chi, a torchic.  
  
"Where is this story going?", she moaned,"And why won't you shut up?"  
  
Ty, as he was known, glared at Fell.  
  
"You don't know how to appreciate a good story when you hear one, thats your problem!", he said, throwing back his head which proved not to be one of the greatest idea's of the century as he had currently been walking under a large branch.  
  
Fell sighed exasperatedly as the boy fell backwards, a red mark shining on his forehead.  
  
"Oh please, Tyrone, get up and let's get moving!", she barked, walking around him to take the lead.  
  
"Not cool..", mumbled said boy.  
  
Twenty minutes later of walking, Ty started up another tedious conversation.  
  
"Yeah, so I'm like staring at the kid and he's sitting in my room, and I didn't even have a clue who he was!", he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.  
  
Fell, who's face was now as red as her hair, paused, shuddering.  
  
"Shut.. up!", she screamed, clutching her head in her hands,"What did I do to deserve your monotone droning? At least try and have a little enthusiasm and a decent storyline!"  
  
"You don't know how to appreciate a good story when you hear one, thats your problem!", he said, throwing back his head which proved not to be one of the greatest idea's of the century as he had currently been walking under a large branch.  
  
"Weird feeling of De Ja Vu..", he murmured, staring up at the sky with a aching migraine.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uh, Fell?"  
  
More silence.  
  
Lifting his throbbing head, Ty looked around to find himself completely alone, when..  
  
"I caught it! I caught it! I caught it!"  
  
Ty was on his feet in seconds,"You caught what? Fell?", he whined.  
  
"Fell? Ahhh!", Ty was suddenly squashed flat as Fell 'fell' from the above tree.  
  
"Ty, can you believe it? I caught a Growlithe!", she gushed, eyes a little on the watery-side.  
  
"Interesting, now can you please remove yourself from my back?", came the mumbled reply.  
  
"Oh yeah..", standing up, Fell clasped the pokeball to her chest, rocking it back and forth.  
  
"While on the subject, um, may I ask why you were in a tree?", Ty asked, curiously.  
  
"Catching the Growlithe, obviously!", she said, stating it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Growlithes grow on trees nowadays, huh? Now I've heard everything", Ty drawled dully.  
  
"Wh-?", Fell began then paused,"Hey, yeah, what WAS that growlithe doing in the tree?"  
  
She stared at the PokeBall then released the captured Pokemon in a flash of red light.  
  
Standing before them was.. a Growlithe. A rather, primitive Growlithe at that.  
  
Small fangs hung over lower lip, claws extended from paws. Tail was defiantly different, for instead of the bushy, ivory fluff there was a long monkey-like tail. Despite it's dog-like appearance, the Growlithe was defiantly on the Feline side.  
  
Fell and Ty stared at it. And stared at it some more. The Growlithe stared back.  
  
Then..  
  
"CUTE!", Fell shrieked, startling both Ty and the Growlithe,"You shall be named.. uh.. help me out, Ty!"  
  
"Are you serious?", Ty asked, hardly believing Fell was calling on Ty to talk.  
  
"No", was her short reply,"Now, how about ..Kitty!".  
  
She squealed in approval, 'Kitty' mewing softly in agreement.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand you", Ty said, shaking his head.  
  
"Nor I, you!", was all Fell said.  
  
Half an hour later, it became official..  
  
They were lost.  
  
"I told you we should have use your map!", Ty screamed in frustration.  
  
Fell stared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? It was you that said we should just walk straight ahead. Besides, I never said I had a map!"  
  
Ty blinked,"Oh yeah! Hahaha. Good one, me!"  
  
Fell shook her head sighing.  
  
"Wait, I see something!", Ty squealed suddenly, sounding somewhat feminine to some extent,"It's.. Pewter!"  
  
And so it was! It was a miracle! Almost as if the author of such a story had got sick and tired of writing about being lost and decided to shove Pewter in the middle of the forest. Fell gasped in surprise.  
  
"Great! Lets go!", they shouted simultaenously.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
..Because I'm mental. 


	5. Are you Crazy!

A New Beginning  
  
I swear this Story gets weirder and weirder x_X;  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting quietly inside Pewter PokeCenter, Zan, a raven-haired blue-eyed youth, and Ankti, a dirty-blonde, blue eyed girl, gazed about boredly.  
  
They had arrived at the PokeCenter several minutes ago and there pokemon were getting checked out in the back.  
  
Still, there was no sign of Ty and Fell.  
  
"Do you think they're lost?", Fell asked, trying to make light conversation.  
  
Zan smirked smugly,"Wouldn't be surprised. Told them to stick to the track, but hey, why listen to me they say!".  
  
Ankti was about to reply when suddenly the front doors flew open, revealing two scruffy 10 year olds; Tyrone and Felicity.  
  
"We made it!", the boy screamed in triumph, rewarded with the third bash over the head that day.  
  
The offender, Fell as she was known, glared daggers at her 'friend',"Stupid boy! Have respect, this is a hospital not a library!", she hissed.  
  
"So you scream in libraries then?", he shot back, getting to his feet.  
  
Zan and Ankti glanced wearily at each other. This was going to be a long journey.  
  
"Well. Looks like we beat you guys here", Ty said, brushing himself off.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? W--", Zan was suddenly cut off by Fell.  
  
"Of course he's crazy! You have no idea what he has put me through! Such torture! Don't you ever leave me with him again!", Fell wailed, flinging herself at Ankti and latching onto her frail arm.  
  
"Anyway, heal your pokemon so we can get moving", Ankti said, trying desperately to remove her arm from Fell's grip, but to no avail.  
  
"Going, going, gone!", Ty squealed and raced towards the nearest Nurse Joy, flinging his PokeBall at her with such accuracy, it hit her in the nose, causing a nosebleed and a very angry Nurse Joy.  
  
Fell and Ankti sweat-dropped.  
  
"It's his first day, he's just a little ..excited!", Zan said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Please. Let's ditch him as soon as we can", Fell moaned.  
  
They all laughed. Even Ty who was completely lost in the head.  
  
"Haha. Yeah. I'm serious".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group of 10-year olds wandered along, chatting along together. Naturally, Ty and Fell weren't talking to each other. Ty was rambling on about how he once taught a Lugia to surf, and Ankti was nodding, a forced smile on her face. Fell was on her favourite subject to Zan, discussing methods of torture to place upon Ty. Both conversations were a little one- sided.  
  
"So, what Pokemon did you guys catch?", Ankti and Zan asked simultaneously.  
  
"I caught a Lugia and a Mew and a Mewtwo and..and.. yeah!", Ty said, going into hysterics.  
  
"Mmm. Yeah..", Zan mumbled, glancing at Ty with raised brows. Ankti chose to pat the deranged child's shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"I caught a Growlithe who climbs trees!", Fell said.  
  
Ty rolled his eyes,"Oh, of course you did!", he said sarcastically.  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"Ty. You were there when I caught it, remember?", Fell said slowly, trying to keep her temper.  
  
"Anyway! Ankti and I caught twin pidgeys who evolved there and then!", Zan said quickly, trying to divert Fell's attention on the object of her temper.  
  
Suddenly, a sandshrew fell from the sky, crasing on Fell's head, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Yeah! Now it's my turn to catch a Pokemon!", Ty shrieked, reaching for a pokeball.  
  
"Go! Pokeball!", he threw the 'pokeball' at the Sandshrew. The Sandshrew stared at the apple that Ty had thrown at him.  
  
Zan and Ankti sweat-dropped.  
  
"O-kay! This time, go PokeBall!", Ty shouted, with a little less enthusiasm, throwing the real Pokeball.  
  
Only he missed.  
  
He quickly went and picked it up.  
  
"Um. Please hop into this PokeBall", Ty whispered quietly. The Sandshrew nodded and flashed red, then was gone.  
  
"I caught, Mewtwo!", Ty shouted triumphantly.  
  
"That was a Sandshrew, you moron", Fell mumbled, sitting up whilst rubbing her sore head.  
  
"Duh, that's what I said. Alright, I'll name it Omelette!", he said, grinning.  
  
"No!" "Pokemon Cruelty!" "Don't!", Ankti, Fell and Zan shouted at once.  
  
"Nonsense, Sonic is a perfect name!", Ty said, clutching the pokeball tightly.  
  
"What, you said his name was Om-", Zan began, once again being cut-off by Fell.  
  
"Sonic it is! Now let's go train!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing in a field of long overgrown grass, stood two trainers.  
  
"Admit it! You're a sad, bad loser, Tyrone Carter!", one trainer screamed at the other.  
  
"I won fair and square!", the other shouted back.  
  
"Kitty and Chi-Chi beat both Sonic and Storm! Therefore, I win!"  
  
Ty rolled his eyes,"You young generation have no idea!", he said in a high- pitched voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Floss! Attack Shade with gust!", Ankti ordered.  
  
Floss, a beautiful pidgeotto, waved it's feathers wildly, causing a catastrophic gust which surrounded the poor Charmander.  
  
"Shade, just.. return!", shouted Zan, his trainer. The Charmander was enveloped in red light then disappeared.  
  
"Okay, go Foofy!", Zan shouted, throwing another pokeball onto the field.  
  
Another Pidgeotto appeared, a scruffy male.  
  
"Don't go easy on her just because she's your friend!", Zan said, grinning,"Now use Tackle!"  
  
Foofy, went straight for the other bird's stomach.  
  
"Dodge it, Floss!", Ankti yelled.  
  
Floss side-stepped,"Now use Peck!"  
  
Floss pecked the oncoming Pidgeotto with it's sharp peck.  
  
Foofy shrieked in pain, recovering fairly quickly.  
  
"Gust!", both Ankti and Zan shouted.  
  
Both bird pokemon were enveloped in a Gust of sand. When the gust cleared, both Pokemon were unconscious.  
  
"Guess it's a tie", Zan mumbled, returning Foofy to his PokeBall.  
  
"Nice try, but I won against Shade", Ankti said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hmm, guess so, bu-", Zan was once again cut off by Fell who came running over to the two, screaming.  
  
"Don't leave me with him ever again!", she said, pointing at Ty from her hiding place behind Ankti.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awww. Ty and Fell make such good friends. Now review *waves fist threateningly* 


End file.
